


Smutember 2019 Toe Curling

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Ass Play, Butts, Creampie, F/M, Massage, Masturbation, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Ash and Mist have some fun with butt stuff.





	Smutember 2019 Toe Curling

**Author's Note:**

> written for smutember. requested by anon

Blood was pumping in her ears. Misty was in her apartment above her gym, laying naked on her bed. Ash was pouring oil on her back side. She groaned as Ash started massages her ass. Her boyfriend kneaded her skin, it felt amazing. 

She felt a tap on her behind. Following the signal, Misty raised her backside. Ash spread her cheeks. With his finger, he prodded her tart little hole. The oil entered, slicking her walls, so that Ash’s member could enter easily, well easier. He used his free hand, he oiled his erect shaft, prepping himself for their backdoor adventure.

He positioned himself at her entrance. Misty felt him enter, the pressure building. He was slow, at first, letting Misty felt every inch of him enter her. Her body was a mess of sensations. Eyes, rolling in the back of her head. Fists clenched the sheets underneath her. Her toes curling as Ash’s pelvis slammed her ass repeatedly. 

It wasn’t long until Ash was cumming, pumping her booty with his warm cum. He pulled himself out falling on his butt. A trail of cum fell out of Misty’s anus.


End file.
